<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spill Your Guts by Maesonry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361754">Spill Your Guts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry'>Maesonry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feral Files [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Everything Hurts, Feng Makes a Mistake ™, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Michael, M/M, POV Multiple, Possessive Michael, Stalking, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feng shouldn’t have antagonized Michael, but it’s too late now. Now, he’s chasing her down the corridors like a cornered animal, and she knows, in some part of herself, that she’s going to die. </p><p>She just hopes Jake is okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feng Min/Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghost Face, Jake Park &amp; Feng Min, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feral Files [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spill Your Guts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Tyrant+Queen">The Tyrant Queen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>👁️👄👁️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is cold here.</p><p>    Michael doesn’t notice. It doesn’t matter. Sometimes the air is hot and muggy, and he can feel sweat on his face, under the mask. How his clothes stick to his skin. That is annoying. But the cold, that’s fine. It doesn’t really matter. He can feel his breath fog up the air, can hide within the dark shadows, the hints of blue. Jake likes the cold. So Michael doesn’t mind.</p><p>    It’s usually easy to find Jake, when he’s also here. It even makes Michael smile a little. The others- other Survivors- aren’t Jake. Well, of course they aren’t. But. They don’t kick and scream like Jake can. They don’t look as- is the word beautiful?- when they die. How his eyes go dark, and his mouth stops twisting. Sometimes Michael lets Jake live. Those are, maybe, even more fun; he makes more sounds, quiet or loud, might struggle or not at all, might just sit with Michael. It would be so easy to take the knife and see Jake’s blood all over his hands, and sometimes Michael doesn’t resist, and it feels- right. He tries to not do this with Jake. He likes to think that Jake appreciates it, how hard it is. Jake is- a good person, like that.</p><p>    But Jake isn’t here right now. Or, he is here, but Michael can’t find him. Hasn’t been able to find him for the last few Trials. And Michael knows why- he can see Jake, sometimes, flash of green around a corner. But then Jake’s friend always comes barreling out, keeping Michael <i>away</i> from Jake. Every time. </p><p>    Michael’s patience is gone. If Feng wants his attention so badly, then she’ll get it. She’ll regret it.</p><p>    The air is cold here.</p><p>    Feng runs. Michael follows.</p><p>    The other two Survivors are dead; Michael killed them early. The one with the glasses, whose cries are interesting for a moment and then annoying. The fast one- not fast enough, in the end. And now it’s Feng, and Jake. Feng. Michael can feel the pulsing of obsession, bloodlust, running under his skin. She won’t get away this time. Michael can- feel vague memories, at the back of his head. Doctors in white coats, things that hurt, saying, <i>this is your punishment</i>. That’s what this is. Feng’s punishment. <i>You have to learn.</i></p><p>    “Try to keep up, asshole!” Feng shouts. The ring of metal underneath her feet, as she runs through the abandoned factory. Smells like copper and blood. Michael’s knife is gripped hard in his hand, his other hand a fist, clenched, and he can see where Feng is running to. She thinks she’ll be able to get out, in that hallway. </p><p>    She won’t.</p><p>    The air is cold here, and Feng runs. </p><p>    Jesus Christ, she’s so scared. Okay, terrified maybe, maybe that’s the word. Fucking- Michael Myers, chasing after her. She can tell, he’s absolutely pissed; she’s never seen him so angry before. He’s not mad like the Trapper, where he roars and snarls- no, Michael is that silent kind of angry, and that’s even more terrifying. Jesus. Feng realizes that, maybe, maybe she fucked up.</p><p>    “Maybe I shouldn’t have- antagonized him,” she wheezes to herself. Her teammates always told her that her personality would come back to bite her in the ass. And, yeah, it had before, but never like, well, this. Never the most terrifying Killer in the whole place, chasing her down like a cornered animal. Maybe she regrets it a little. But, at the same time, she really can’t; she’s doing this for Jake, and Jake’s her best friend, and she’d sooner die for that idiot than let this Killer do whatever it was he was planning. Not another Clown, never, ever again. No, Jake could stay safe, and Feng just- has to find a way out of this. She always does. It’ll be <i>fine</i>. </p><p>    Feng trips over a pile of scrap. Fuck, she hates this place. Where the hell even is it? Some kind of factory? All the corridors are the same. Feng makes some kind of ugly grunt as she ducks into a nearby room, throwing a glance behind herself to make sure Michael isn’t watching. Yeah, she’s fine. This’ll be easy mode, no problem. She just has to hide behind some shit, then he’ll pass her up and go away. Easy. So Feng picks a random pile of- whatever, and settles down, hoping that Jake is okay right now too. And not like, getting attacked by a completely different Killer, somehow. He’s got shit luck lately. </p><p>    Feng just barely bites back a sigh, because, crap, she can hear footsteps outside. Quiet time. She can’t make a single noise, or it’ll all be over. No hooks- Michael just killed the other two Survivors like it was nothing, no hook needed. So Feng really, really has to be quiet. </p><p>    Easy. Easy.</p><p>    Michael stops walking outside the room.</p><p>    Shit.</p><p>    And then, he steps into the room. Fuck. Okay, she just has to stay quiet. Feng really hopes her outfit blends into the shadows, but it’s hard, and she can’t really move to check, god. All of her thoughts silence as she watches Michael slowly walk through the room. He’s massive, and he’s painted with blood from where he stabbed Dwight and Meg. His fist is still clenched. His whole body turns as he lazily scans the room, and the broken glass of shattered windows crunches under his feet as he walks around. Feng holds her breath. This guy is nothing like Ghostface- Michael’s hulking, and he’s terrifying. The hysterical part of her mind can’t help but compare their heights. Holy shit, she’s going to die here. Michael turns his head to her direction, and she can see his eyes, even in the dim shadows, just barely visible through the darkness of his mask. Oh, that’s recognition. Those eyes say, “Found you.”</p><p>    Feng doesn’t move. He walks closer. Maybe he didn’t see her, maybe he’s just, looking at the wall. Fuck, she can’t even run if she wants to, she chose the worst spot- the door’s on the other side of the room, and he’s blocking it, fuck.</p><p>    Suddenly, footsteps running down the corridor. Ragged breathing. Feng just barely stops herself from turning to look, but she doesn’t need to, because then, a moment later, there’s Jake in the doorway. Wide-eyed and breathless and terrified. He locks eyes with Feng, then Michael.</p><p>    “Michael-” he tries, holding an arm out. Feng wants to scream at him for being an idiot. He’s- he’s going to get himself killed, trying to save her. The whole point of this was so that he was safe! And Feng can’t even shout at him to leave, because-</p><p>    Well. You know what? Fuck it. Michael is only a few steps away, and this will give Jake a second to escape, if she does it right. Feng shoots up, and shoves Michael away a step so that he stumbles with surprise. She’s shouting before he can recover.</p><p>    “Jake, run! Get the fuck out of here!” </p><p>    Jake- stupid, stubborn Jake, idiot who won’t leave his friends, ever- refuses to budge. In fact, he’s in the room now, trying to run to Feng, to put himself between her and Michael. </p><p>    “No-”</p><p>    Michael slams his arm into Jake, sending him back. Feng looks over to Jake, but that’s a mistake, because then, Michael has her by the throat. Not hefting her up, but pinning her to the wall. Fuck- she can feel her throat getting crushed, he’s not even trying to play around. Fuck-</p><p>    Jake still hasn’t run. She realizes, he’s back on his feet. He’s trying to tear Michael’s arm off of Feng.</p><p>    “Let her go- Michael, let her go, fuck-” Jake tries. He tries. For a second, Feng can breathe again, inhales in a desperate motion. It seems like it could work. But then, Michael just grunts, and squeezes Feng even harder, and she can’t even fucking wheeze because she feels her windpipe slowly, sharply being crushed. Jake makes a sound like a shout. She can’t tell. Everything is getting muddled, and it’s starting to get harder to think. <i>This is it,</i> she thinks.</p><p>    Then Michael raises up his knife.</p><p>    “No!” Jake screams.</p><p>    He stabs. Right into Feng’s stomach. It’s a sudden, blinding pain, and for a second she can’t even understand what happened, but then she feels blood gushing outwards and- it’s not a clean stab. It’s not like he usually does, she can barely register. No, he’s cutting into her abdomen, wrenching the knife sideways through skin in a jagged cut. She’s sobbing, she realizes, sobbing without air or sound. Maybe Jake is too. Michael is still just watching her with those cold, dark eyes. From her stomach, she can- she can feel something warm. Not blood. She can feel- </p><p>    One of her hands goes down to her stomach. She feels something warm and fleshy and knows, immediately, grasping a handful of herself that she’s holding her own guts. </p><p>    Oh.</p><p>“Stop!” someone is shouting. Someone-</p><p>    The air is cold, and Jake is shouting. </p><p>    Jake is shouting, screaming his head off like he’ll be able to change anything. Michael’s grip on Feng’s throat is making blood vessels burst, and her eyes have rolled back into her head, and her <i>guts</i> are hanging out in her hands and- Jake can’t do anything. He’s slamming into Michael’s side, trying to budge him, and it’s <i>not working</i>. Fuck. No- no-</p><p>    He charges at Michael’s side again. This time, the man shifts. He looks over at Jake, and it’s awful that Jake can see his eyes, can see that there’s something so warm in that gaze. Something that Jake usually loves, and now it makes him want to be sick. Michael holds Jake’s gaze for a moment, then abruptly, lets go of Feng. Just like that. She falls to the ground in a heap, and her eyes fly back open but only barely, and she’s making these horrible wheezing sounds where she tries to get air but she can’t- her throat. Jake rushes towards her without a second thought.</p><p>    And behind them, Michael watches. Just for a moment. Then, he turns, and leaves. Leaving them both alone.</p><p>    “Feng. Feng, Feng- Feng, I’m here, it’s okay now, you’re- it’s okay,” Jake tries to comfort. The sound is warping a little through his sobs, but he’s trying. He’s held himself through worse. He can stay calm for Feng. And she looks to him, her eyes still almost closed, but trying desperately to fight it. Jake’s smile is fake and tastes like blood and regret. “It’s okay. You’ll- you’ll be okay.”</p><p>    “Jake,” she mouths. The rasping sound of her breathing is getting more labored. Jake blinks away tears, steels himself, then rips off his jacket, balling it up and gently setting it under her head. Then, he takes one of her hands, holding it and feeling her slowly weakening grip. He can’t even- can’t even do anything. Her guts are all over the floor, and he can’t even do anything.</p><p>    At least it’ll be over soon. Maybe. </p><p>    “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. You did good. You saved me.” </p><p>    Feng blinks, laboriously and slow and like she puts all her effort into not just closing her eyes for good. Jake squeezes her hand.</p><p>    “We- “ Feng’s looking at him, and she’s so fragile, and he decides, what’s one more lie? “When this is done, we’ll get out. We’ll go outside. We can, go to the store, buy a new game and- you’ll play it. You’ll be so good at it. You’ll beat me, and then we’ll go buy junk food, and you’ll-” don’t cry, don’t cry, “you’ll be able to go to sleep in your own bed. I’ll show you all around my hometown, and you’ll complain about the arcade games, and you won’t have to worry about this ever again.”</p><p>    Feng’s eyes are closed. Jake isn’t sure when they closed, but there’s a small smile on her face, and she inhales in a horrible little struggle, a sound that culminates in a choked pause- and then, nothing. No more sounds. Her tenuous grip on his hand falls away, and Jake blinks. Feels the tears on his face.</p><p>    People die all the time in the Trials. All the time. This is normal, and it’s going to continue happening for however long, until it ends or they end. Jake’s desensitized to it. He has to be.</p><p>    But, just this once- just this once, Jake lets himself lean forward over his friend’s corpse. He inhales in a horrible choked noise. Then,  he lets out a screaming, sobbing wail. Just this once, he lets himself cry. For his friend, for the pain, for the lies he almost wished he could believe. The sound goes on and on, and Jake cries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mamma Mia this is a spicy angst</p><p>Thanks to my friend for giving me the idea and asking me to write it. Guess what, I did. And it hurts so good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>